Pokemon LEGENDS
by heroes1202
Summary: Years in the future, the original trio has been reunited and journey to Orre together by invitation of Wes and Rui. But no later do they arrive that they learn Cipher has returned once again with Shadow Pokemon, including a Shadow Yveltal. Armed with the power of Mega Evolution, its up to Ash and friends to save the world and Pokemon from Cipher. A legend is about to be born!
1. Ch 1: A Warm Welcome into Orre

_Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, Misty of Cerulean City and Brock from Pewter City...this trio of trainers is one of the most famous and often talked about band of friends and Pokemon trainers talked about throughout both Kanto and Johto. Together, they have done so much and achieved so many wonderous things such as changing the outlook of the world's most dangerous Pokemon, protected the planet from the out of control power of the Unown, saved the powers and life of Celebi from the hands of an evil man and protected Altomare from complete destruction at the hands of Annie and Oakley..._

_Despite having parted ways some time ago, this team is not forgotten, especially by those who were touched by their actions. Their hearts still remain bound to each other, never to forget their friends or the adventures they have experienced. Today, Ash Ketchum has traversed the world of Pokemon and has become a respectable and world known trainer alongside his eternal partner Pikachu, Misty remains as the Cerulean City Gym Leader and Brock has become a Pokemon Breeder and is currently studying for his license as a Pokemon doctor..._

_Even after so long apart, fate has brought these friends together again for another grand adventure to a place they have yet to see, a world completely overshadowed by the greater regions around it: the Orre region..._

_**Pokemon LEGENDS**_

_**Chapter 01: A Warm Welcome Into Orre**_

_~ Aboard the Orre Cruiser | Sometime Late Morning ~_

Our story begins late one morning aboard a beautiful and luxury cruise ship, named the "Orre Cruiser" on the ship's hull, heading towards the region in question. Out on the deck of the boat are three friends, Ash, Misty and Brock, together viewing out at the seas surrounding them. It had been a long time since they were brought together again, all bound for the same location once again. Ash is seen dressed in a new outfit given to him by his mother, a blue zippered jacket complete with a white hood and black trims on the sleeves, a pair of dark colored baggy pants and his usual sneakers. Atop his head is his usual cap, a new modernized version of his original Pokemon League hat, colored black, white and red. And, as always, on his shoulder viewing out at sea is his best friend, Pikachu.

"Take a look at that Pikachu. The Orre region...we're almost there. I wonder what it's like?" Ash asked quietly. Pikachu looked on in wonder as they could see land approaching over the horizon. At his side was his friend Misty, wearing a yellow collared jacket with blue edge sleeves and a pair of blue shorts. She wore a light blue band in her hair. Ash and Misty looked to one another and lightly chuckled.

"Heh. It feels great, doesn't it? The old gang is back together again." Brock said, wrapping one arm around each of his friend's shoulders. Brock was seen wearing a white undershirt, covered by his usual dark green vest. He also wore a pair of dark brown slacks and a silver dog tag hanging around his neck.

"Yeah. It's been so long since the three of us EVER got to do anything together. It totally feels like deja vu being with everyone again." Misty chuckled. Ash smirked as he adjusted his cap.

"It sure does. To think, you guys were the first friends I ever traveled with on my journey as a Pokemon trainer. Heh. I keep feeling like I owe you guys a thank you or something." Ash said "Without you, I doubt Pikachu and I could've lasted on our own." Brock and Misty looked at each other and smiled.

"Don't mention it Ash. It was a pleasure traveling with you and its fun to be back together again." Brock said. Misty nodded.

"Yeah. That's for sure...even if I mostly stuck around at first because Pikachu FRIED my bike." Misty said, eyes narrowing at the end. Ash and Pikachu nervously chuckled and glanced to each other.

"Uhhh...y-yeah. Let's...NOT bring that up, okay?" Ash asked. Misty chuckled, saying she was just teasing him. As Ash and Brock continued to talk, Misty lightly blushed as she looked on at Ash.

"Look at you Ash. You've really grown since the last time I saw you. You're a really awesome trainer...and you still remembered me after all this time." she thought, flashing back to earlier when Ash showed her he still had the fishing lure Misty gave him "If I wasn't the Cerulean Gym Leader still, I'd...heh. I'd almost certainly would..." But her train of thought was stopped when the ship's whistle began to blow.

"Attention passengers of the Orre Cruiser. This is your captain speaking. We will be arriving in Orre very shortly. Our destinated arrival point will be at Gateon Port. Again, we will be docking at Gateon Port very shortly. Thank you again for choosing the Orre Cruiser and have a wonderful stay in Orre." the captain announced via speaker. Ash and the others all smiled as they looked back out to sea, seeing Gateon Port within sight.

"So, once we dock, we just ask around for directions to the Great Orre Ranch, right Brock?" Ash asked. Brock nodded.

"Yep. That's the plan all right." Brock replied. However, shortly after, the sound of helicopter propellors filled the air as the passengers all looked skyward.

"H-Huh? What's that?" a man asked.

"Are those helicopters?" a woman asked. Ash and his friends quickly looked to the sky, seeing dark red helicopters flying over the deck of the Orre Cruiser. Each was marked on the side by a giant black symbol of a giant "C". Suddenly, bombs started to rain down onto the cruise ship, unleashing mild explosions and scaring the other passengers.

_**~ POKEMON LEGENDS ~**_

The various explosions started to rock the boat slightly, throwing Ash and friends to their knees. They each grabbed hold of the railings around the deck.

"W-What's going on?! Who are those guys?!" Misty asked.

"I don't know. But one thing's clear. We're under attack!" Brock shouted. Ash and Pikachu looked to one another and nodded as Pikachu hopped off his trainer's shoulder, cheeks flaring with electricity. Following the wave of explosives, strangely but equally dressed men leapt down from the helicopters and onto the deck. They each kept their faces covered by strange masks and all had the same "C" logo on their uniforms.

"All right! Listen up everyone! This is a raid! Co-operate with us and hand over ALL Pokemon aboard this ship! If ya do, we'll go easy on you!" one called out, arming himself with a Pokeball. But this one was a strange color as it was a black topped Pokeball, marked with a red "C". Ash groaned.

"And just why should we?! Who are you guys anway?!" Ash called.

"We are the soon to be rulers of the Orre region! We are members of the elite organization known to this region as the Cipher Syndicate! THAT'S who we are!" the man shouted. Suddenly, some of the other passengers gasped.

"W-Wait! THAT Cipher?! The ones who make SHADOW Pokemon?! I thought you guys were disbanded a long time ago!" one of the passengers cried. The Cipher goon smirked as he took hold of his Pokeball and threw it into the air.

"Does THIS answer your question?!" he called. The Pokeball burst open with a flash of black lighting, releasing a Mightyena onto the deck. It growled menancingly and its eyes flashed red, growing a black aura around itself.

"H-Huh? A Mightyena?" Ash asked.

"B-But what's WRONG with it? Its acting weird." Brock asked. Misty nodded as Ash quickly brought out his Pokedex and scanned Mightyena.

_Mightyena - The Bite Pokemon_

_Mightyena is the evolved form of Poochyena. It always obeys the commands of a skilled Trainer. Its behavior arises from its living in packs in ancient times. It chases down its prey in a pack._

Ash looked between the Pokedex image and the Mightyena before him, not seeing any sign of the strange thick aura surrounding it.

"The Pokedex doesn't mention anything about it glowing BLACK like that." Misty muttered. Ash groaned and slipped his Pokedex away before standing to face the goon with Pikachu.

"If you think you can scare us into handing over our Pokemon, you guys are NUTS! There's no WAY we're handing anything to you! Pikachu! Let's go!" Ash called. Pikachu nodded and rushed to face Mightyena. The Cipher goon growled.

"Why you little-! Mightyena! Shut this kid down! Use Shadow Rush!" he yelled. Mightyena growled and charged forward, encloaked in darkness. But on instinct, Pikachu leaped over it and landed behind Mightyena.

"That's it Pikachu! Now hit it with Thunderbolt!" Ash called. Pikachu built up an electrical charge and fired it straight at the dog Pokemon, dealing a lot of damage as Mightyena crashed to the ground. Shortly after, however, the angered Pokemon rose back up.

"Why you...! Mightyena! Shadow Wave!" the goon called. Mightyena growled and unleashed a high speed black wave from its mouth, making direct contact with Pikachu. But the little mouse stuck its ground as the impact blew it backwards across the deck.

"Pikachu! Counter with Electro Ball!" Ash called.

"Oh no you don't! Shadow Rush now!" the goon called. Mightyena growled and came charging again as an electrified orb charged itself on Pikachu's tail. As the two were about to collide, Electro Ball was finished charging and it was launched at Mightyena, blasting it clean backwards and against the railing of the deck. The impact knocked Mightyena out.

"All right Pikachu! Way to go!" Ash cheered. Pikachu let out a cheer of his own, complete with a victory "peace" symbol. But the Cipher goon growled and glared to the others, each nodding.

"That's it! I'm starting to get ticked off by you kid! I think its time you see just what Cipher's TRUE power is!" he called, suddenly bringing out a walky talky "Hey! You guys reading me up there?! Unleash the "GRIM REAPER"!" The order was received and the pilot of one of the helicopters unleashed a loud whistling sound from a device strapped to the bottom. The sound waves did not play well to the passengers aboard the cruise ship.

"DAGH! M-My ears!" Ash groaned, clutching his ears alongside Pikachu. Misty and Brock also shut their ears to the sound.

"T-That sound! It's HORRIBLE!" Misty yelled "Who could ever withstand THAT?!" Just then, Brock looked to the sky and gasped, seeing something approaching the helicopters in the distance.

"Uhhh...guys! Look up!" Brock called. They looked to the sky and quickly gasped, watching as a giant body began to block out the sun's rays. The shadow was that of a giant Pokemon, a massive Yveltal. However, this Pokemon was glowing bright purple where it should've been red and it had blood red glowing eyes.

"A-Ash...?!" Misty quivered, looking up at Yveltal. Ash gasped.

"Its Yveltal!" Ash called. He quickly whipped back out his Pokedex and scanned Yveltal, showing its image on screen.

_Yveltal - The Destruction Pokemon_

_When this legendary Pokemon's wings and tail feathers spread wide and glow red, it absorbs the life force of all living creatures. _

The Cipher goon sneered as he eyed the giant Yveltal above them. The mighty Pokemon let out a massive screech.

"Now Yveltal! Time to lay waste to this cruise ship and everyone on it! We'll sink them down to the briney deep as we cart off with their Pokemon!" he laughed. But just then, one of the other Cipher peons noticed something in the distance and called out to their leader.

"W-What? What is it now?!" he yelled. He veered out over the edge of the ship and gasped, seeing what appeared to be a jet ski rocketing its way towards the cruise ship. One look at the rider brought a shocked expression to his face. The rider appeared to be a young man dressed in a dark blue jacket with a black undershirt and black jeans. He wore a thick silver visor over his eyes as he approached the ship, his silver hair flapping in the wind.

"N-No! It can't be! Not HIM!" he shouted. Suddenly, the jet ski rider reached for his belt and threw a Pokeball into the air, releasing a powerful Braviary. The eagle Pokemon flew down towards the rider and he took hold of its claws, leaving the jet ski in the ocean as Braviary carried him towards the ship. Once he was hovering over the deck, he let go of the bird's claws and landed nimbfully on the ground.

"W-Wait! Don't tell me...! You're not THAT guy, are you?!" the Cipher goon asked. The mysterious man smirked and pushed the visor out of his eyes, revealing chestnut colored eyes. He had a thin white strip marking on his face.

"Tough cookies for you Cipher goon. Because I AM that guy...Wes, to be exact." he said. The Cipher goons looked on in shock as Wes suddenly drew out two Pokeballs and threw them onto the deck. In twin bursts of light, an Espeon and Umbreon appeared.

"Hey look! An Espeon and Umbreon!" Misty called. As the two Pokemon faced down the Cipher men, Wes glanced over at the Mightyena nearby and narrowed his gaze, seeing the black aura surrounding it as it had suddenly regained consciousness.

"Hmph. So...there you are...Shadow Pokemon." he muttered. Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out a strange metal bracer and clamped it onto his right hand, suddenly transforming into a large mechanical glove. Mightyena growled and suddenly lunged for Wes.

"Hey! Look out!" Brock called. But Wes smirked and suddenly pulled out a Pokeball. He took aim and launched the Pokeball towards Mightyena, the ball encloaked with a strange bright aura. When the ball made contact, it pulled the Pokemon inside and it came soaring back to Wes' grip, automatically clamping shut in the palm of his hand. The sight left everyone in utter shock.

"D-Did you guys see that?! He...He CAUGHT that Mightyena! B-But that should be impossible!" Misty exclaimed. Wes looked to Espeon and Umbreon, given a nod by his two Pokemon, before drawing out a strange device from inside his jacket. It appeared to be a thin metal tube with a sole button by his thumb. With a push, the device emitted a loud frequency that did not disrupt anyone aboard the ship, but seemed to be driving the giant Yveltal insane.

"W-What the?!" Ash and others called. The Cipher men looked up and saw Yveltal unable to take the sound of Wes' device and suddenly began turning tail and flying away.

"No! Not again!" the goon leader growled. He glared over at Wes as the helicopters started dropping down ropes for the other troopers to climb onto.

"This ISN'T over Wes! You and your friends back at your "ranch" cannot stop us! Cipher WILL succeed this time! It's only a matter of time before Orre is OURS!" he called before joining his other men in retreating off the ship. As the helicopters soon took off, the other passengers all gave cheers and cries of excitement as Wes smirked.

"Yeah right! Says you! Orre will NEVER belong to you Cipher! As long as the Great Orre Ranch exists, we'll make sure of that!" he called. Once the helicopters were gone, Wes started looking around the groups of passengers before spotting Ash and others.

"Ah. There you are. I had a feeling you guys were aboard this ship." Wes said. Ash and the others remained quiet as he approached and extended a friendly handshake to Ash.

"Uhh...h-hello. I'm Ash, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in the Kanto region. And these are my friends...Mist-" Ash stuttered before he was cut off by Wes.

"Yeah. I know who you three are. I'm actually the one that invited you guys out here." he explained. Ash and the others gasped, looking on as Wes was joined by Espeon and Umbreon.

"I'm Wes, co-founder of the Great Orre Ranch. And I'd like to personally welcome you to the Orre region." he said.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Ch 2: Down on the Ranch

**_Pokemon LEGENDS_**

**_Chapter 02: Down on the Ranch_**

_~ Gateon Port ~_

After the fiasco aboard the Orre Cruiser subsided, Wes joined Ash and company as the ship safely docked in Gateon Port and everyone safely exited the ship. After leaving with Ash, Wes recalled his Pokemon.

"Thanks again for your help Wes. I don't think any of us would've known what to do back there." Misty said. Wes nodded.

"Yeah. I can understand. Its not easy staring down a massive Pokemon like that one. What you just saw is Cipher's latest "ultimate weapon" to take over the world. They call it the "Grim Reaper"." he explained "I don't know exactly WHAT they plan to do with that thing, but whatever it is, I know its not good." He turned his gaze to Ash and Pikachu.

"In fact, that's partially one of the reasons why I invited you and your friends Ash. From all the news reports and newspaper articles I've seen over the years, you three are big talk in Kanto and Johto and, in Ash's case, all over the world. I had a feeling that you three would be just who we'd need to take on Cipher." Wes said. Brock nodded.

"I see. So that's why you invited us to become honorary members of the Great Orre Ranch, right? To help you stop Cipher?" he asked. Wes nodded, shedding a light grin.

"Well, THAT...and I've really wanted to meet the three of you. Anyway, come on. I'll take you guys straight to the ranch and explain everything better there. Deal?" he asked. Ash and the group looked to one another and each gave a nod.

"Sure Wes. Lead on." Ash replied. Wes smirked and told them his bike is waiting just outside town and they could leave Gateon Port whenever they want.

"Uhh...if it's all right to ask, how about we have a little look around Gateon Port before heading out? After all, we DID just arrive in the Orre region and I'd love to have a look around here." Misty asked. Wes chuckled.

"Yeah. Okay." he said.

**_~ POKEMON LEGENDS ~_**

_~ A While Later | In The Dusty Lanes Inbetween ~_

After their momentary tour of Gateon Port, Ash and friends joined Wes in returning to his massive, motor bike. The sight of it had Ash and Pikachu in sheer awe, as was Misty and Brock. And while they rode in a side car on the bike, Ash and Pikachu took their spot behind Wes on the driver's seat, hanging on as the bike zoomed across the grassy landscape. Misty got a good look at their surroundings.

"Wow. Orre looks really beautiful. This looks like the ideal place to go on vacation sometime." Misty said. Wes glanced to her and chuckled.

"Yeah? Well, Orre's mostly a desert for the rest of the continent. We're in the lush green area just north west of the main Orre cities." Wes explained. Brock glanced around the fields.

"So, what kind of Pokemon do you have here Wes?" Brock asked. Wes quietly looked back to Brock before facing ahead again.

"Well, Orre doesn't have a lot of WILD Pokemon. But we do have plenty of Pokemon trainers that visit here from all the other regions. So I guess Orre is a place where Pokemon from all over the world come to." Wes explained. Brock nodded as Ash glanced to Pikachu.

"You hear that buddy? Pokemon from ALL OVER the world. I wonder what we'll get to see once we get to the ranch." Ash muttered. Pikachu nodded, wanting to see it himself. The bike continued to roar across the grassy fields as it headed towards the ranch.

_~ Much Time Later... | Outside Agate Village ~_

After traveling the grasslands of northwest Orre, Ash and friends finally arrived outside the gates to the Great Orre Ranch thanks to Wes. The bike came to a stop just outside of the front gates as everyone climbed out. Wes smiled and brought Espeon and Umbreon out of their Pokeballs, telling his friends they were home. As the two raced ahead, Wes turned back to Ash.

"Everyone? Welcome to the Great Orre Ranch." Wes said, introducing them. Ash and the others looked on with smiles on their faces. The ranch itself was a log cabin built house with large fence areas surrounding the front and back lot of the ranch. In the corrals in front were several Pokemon like a few Mareep, a Flaafy, Bulbasaur and several other fauna loving Pokemon.

"Wow. Look at the Pokemon here. They all look so happy." Misty said. Ash looked into one of the corrals, seeing a Larvitar sharing berries with a Sewaddle and Emolga.

"The Pokemon we tend here at the ranch have either been Pokemon that trainers have abused or forgotten about. We also take in injured Pokemon before we help them back to their natural homes. And also, we take care of Pokemon that were involved in Cipher's affairs...the Shadow Pokemon projects." Wes explained. Brock grew a stern look on his face.

"To think, Cipher wants to close the hearts of Pokemon like these and turn them into their own fighting machines. That is just disgusting." Brock said. Misty and Ash glanced back before nodding.

"Yeah. From what Wes told us, they sound even WORSE than Team Rocket. Oh. If I ever meet the guy whose pulling the strings, I'm gonna give him a talking to he won't soon forget." Misty groaned. Ash agreed, as did Pikachu. Just then, as they approached the front door of the ranch, the door opened and out stepped a young woman with light orange hair, styled in two ponytails on each side of her head. She had big blue eyes and a light smile on her face as she was wearing a gray long sleeved top with black pants.

"Welcome back Wes. Did you meet with our guests?" she asked. Wes smirked and stepped aside, showing Ash and company behind him. The girl smiled and waved.

"Everyone? This is the co-founder of the Orre Ranch, as well as my wife, Rui." Wes said "She takes care of the paperwork, notifies me of jobs or errands I have to do and helps care for the Pokemon alongside me." Rui chuckled.

"Its nice to meet you all. Please, come inside and let's have something to drink. You must be parched after traveling so far to come here." she said. Ash tipped his hat with a smile.

"Sure. That would be great. Thank you Rui." Ash said.

**_~ POKEMON LEGENDS ~  
_**

_~ Somewhere in the Skies Near Orre... ~_

We veer out to the seas surrounding the Orre continent and we spot what appears to be a flying Meowth shaped hot air balloon. And in the cockpit of the balloon was three figures, two people and a Pokemon. This was Team Rocket, the trio that has hunted Ash and Pikachu for a long time.

"If that twerp thinks he's given US the slip since he left Kanto, he's in for a RUDE awakening!" Meowth snickered. Jessie and James looked on with smirks on their faces.

"He should know by now that, as long as he has Pikachu...we'll NEVER stop hunting him down." James said. Jessie smirked.

"But of course. After all, there's no one better at hunting down the twerp posse than WE of Team Rocket. And I have a feeling...things are going to get INTERESTING this time around." she said. The three shared a wicked cackle together as their balloon was approaching the shores of Orre.

_~ At the Orre Ranch | Agate Village ~_

We now rejoin Ash and friends as they sat down in the main office, each enjoying drinks and snacks provided by Wes and Rui. Espeon and Umbreon were seen playing together with Pikachu, running around the room together.

"So, from what Wes has told me, you all had a pretty rough arrival here in Orre...no thanks to those Cipher crooks. Ugh. I still can't believe they'd rear their ugly heads a THIRD time." Rui sighed. Ash and the others looked on.

"What do you mean a third time? This has happened twice before?" Misty asked. Wes nodded.

"Yeah. The first time, it was Rui and I who stopped them along with the Pokemon we've rescued. However, it was SOMEONE ELSE who stopped Cipher a few years later, a time Rui and I were busy exploring the other regions. It wasn't until recently that we founded the ranch." Wes explained. Brock asked who stopped them the second time.

"From what we've heard, it was a teenage boy calling himself Michael. He lived with his family at the Pokemon Lab not too far from here. They invented their own snag machine and purifying station meant in case the Shadow Pokemon should've returned. We've tried to recruit him to help us, but...so far...no luck." Rui explained. Ash looked to Wes, asking what she meant by a "snag machine". Wes reached into his coat pocket and took out the small portable one he used earlier to snag Mightyena.

"THIS is a Snag Machine. Cipher once gave these to criminals to snag trainer's Pokemon so they could convert them into Shadow Pokemon. The biggest criminal gang besides Cipher, Team Snagem, were the ones who did the most snagging. They're designed to turn Pokeballs into Snag Balls and, therefore, making them powerful enough to capture another trainer's Pokemon." Wes explained. Ash and the others gasped.

"So then...what you did back on the boat. That was snagging?" Misty asked. Wes nodded.

"Yes. But, see, this isn't like the one Cipher and Team Snagem used. Mine is a specially designed one I made along with help from Pokemon HQ Lab. Its only meant to snag Shadow Pokemon. The one I originally took from Team Snagem has worn out and is no longer usable." Wes said. Ash nodded.

"So...what do you do with the Shadow Pokemon you rescue Wes? I can't imagine its very safe to have them around." Brock asked. Wes smirked.

"Actually, there's another feature of my new snagging device. The Pokeballs I catch them in become infused with a special energy that has proven to be strong enough to help convert a Pokemon back...fairy energy." he explained. Brock and Misty looked on, curious as to what he meant. But Ash knew, telling them that he learned of Fairy-type Pokemon while he traveled Kalos.

"Yes. We found out that Fairy type Pokemon have a strange "aura" that make them impossible to convert into Shadow Pokemon. And using some of the power that we've borrowed from them, Wes is able to infuse his Pokeballs with their magic, slowly helping a Shadow Pokemon open its heart the longer it remains with us." Rui explained. Wes nodded, allowing him to demonstrate by letting the Mightyena he caught earlier out of its ball. Upon appearing, Mightyena's dark aura seemed to partially fade away, now only appearing as a thin line surrounding it. It looked on at Wes.

"Hey look. It doesn't seem as dark as it was before." Misty said. Wes nodded, reaching out to pat Mightyena's head.

"As long as Mightyena stays here with us at the ranch, it should be a matter of time before it opens its heart again." he said. He recalled Mightyena back to its ball and looked to Ash.

"Now, I've filled you in about everything that has been happening and what our mission has been on the ride over here. I trust you all understand?" he asked. Ash and the others nodded.

"Of course. You want our help to stop Cipher and help you save the Pokemon they're trying to convert into Shadow Pokemon." Ash said "You can count on Pikachu and me to back you up." Pikachu let out a hearty cry, showing its ready to fight.

"And you can count on me as well. Cipher has to pay for doing something so HORRIBLE to Pokemon! They're not tools to use for global domination. They're our friends!" Misty shouted. Brock nodded.

"Let us help in anyway we can Wes. We promise to give it our all as Pokemon trainers." Brock said. Wes nodded.

"Thank you. I knew I could ask you three. In that case, I have something to give each of you." Wes said. He left the room and took a flight of stairs nearby, stairs that led to their home on the upper floor. When he came back, he had a small gray bag at his side and he brought it up onto the table. He unzipped it to reveal several stones within. They were Mega Stones, items found exclusively in the Kalos region.

"These are Mega stones, items capable of helping Pokemon transform into super powered forms that are known as Mega Pokemon. We're going to need all the strength we can to stop Cipher. No telling what kind of powerful Pokemon they've already converted to the dark side." Wes said. He took out one, a light blue stone, and passed it to Ash.

"Here at the ranch, we have Pokemon that are compatible with these Mega stones and we ask that you please partner yourself with one of them so we can use them against the Shadow Pokemon." Wes said "We also have the Mega Rings necessary for the evolution. Once you have chosen your partner, we'll provide the ring." Ash looked to the stone in his hand, asking what Pokemon was compatible with his.

"That one is known as Charizardite X. It unlocks a powerful transformation to a Charizard. Sadly, we DON'T have a Charizard here at the ranch." Rui explained "So...I'm afraid you'll have to use a different Mega stone." But suddenly, Ash gave a chuckle.

"No problem! My best friend happens to be a Charizard I met in the Kanto region. I can call Professor Oak and have him send Charizard to me." Ash said. Rui lightly gasped as Wes smirked.

"Well then, that solves THAT problem. Brock? Misty? What about you?" he asked. Misty and Brock nodded.

"Just show us what Mega stones you have and we'll do our best." Brock said. Wes agreed and shared the Mega stones with the two of them. The stones they chose wound up with Misty holding a Gyaradosite and Brock with a Tyranitarite, compatible with Misty's Gyarados and a Tyranitar Wes rescued during the first Shadow Pokemon caper. And after transferring Charizard over to the Orre ranch, Ash and friends were now armed with a Mega Stone, a Mega ring and a compatible Pokemon partner, Ash and Charizard, Misty and Gyarados, Brock and Tyranitar.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
